24fandomcom-20200223-history
War
War was the state of armed conflict between nations. Wars were often started in retaliation to acts of aggression committed by other countries. The threat of war prompted many nations to build large and organized military forces, such as the United States' armed forces. A civil war occurred when a country's own populace fought against each other. Because of the high volume of military and civilian casualties that resulted from war, many governments sought to avoid it if possible. Because of this, it was often used as a deterrent to terrorism or other aggressive actions. Intergovernmental organizations such as the United Nations were formed with the intention of promoting peace between the world's nations. Day 2 During Day 2, the threat of a war between the U.S. and Afghanistan broke out when Afghan terrorist cell Second Wave was plotting to detonate a nuclear bomb on American soil. President David Palmer called their prime minister, warning that if Second Wave's attack was successful, a U.S. military retaliation would be inevitable. The nuclear attack was unsuccessful, but CTU Los Angeles uncovered evidence that linked Second Wave ringleader Syed Ali with ministers from three Middle Eastern countries, including Afghanistan. Given this new information, the White House decided that a military response was necessary. President Palmer assembled the Joint Chiefs and called for an emergency session of Congress, during which he asked for a formal declaration of war. It would have taken between 8-10 weeks to call up reserve troops and redeploy forces for a full-scale ground assault on the three countries. However, aerial bombings on military installations (primarily early-warning radars and anti-aircraft guns) were set to commence at around 7:45am Pacific Time. This would have been the prelude to a larger campaign of bombings in the region, designed to weaken the military and telecommunications capabilities of the three countries. General Bowden predicted that simultaneous ground assaults on the three countries would have lasted five weeks. This, coupled with the high likelihood of chemical and biological weapons being used, made American casualty estimates as high as 30,000. In addition, as many as twelve planes were expected to be lost in the air campaign. One of the targets of the initial bombing campaign was a command and control center located inside a residential area, meaning a number of civilians would have been killed in the airstrike. However, the White House would later receive proof that the Cyprus recording was forged, which led Acting President James Prescott to call off the bombings. Day 6 The F.B. sub-circuit board contained sensitive information regarding the Russian Federation's defensive capabilities. On Day 6, one such chip fell into the hands of Chinese agents inside America. Through a spy positioned close to the Daniels administration, Russian President Yuri Suvarov found about this development, and was instructed by his generals to authorize a military response against the U.S. if the chip was not recovered. By 1:52am, a mass of Russian troops were advancing toward one of the American military bases in Central Asia. Such a move was intended to extend Russia's forward perimeter to compensate for any defensive vulnerabilities the Chinese might exploit. By 3:49am Eastern Time, the Russians were within striking distance of the American base. With the component still in Chinese hands, Suvarov was prepared to initiate an attack if it was not recovered within two hours. It was then that a Russo-American war seemed imminent. However, CTU Los Angeles located the FB sub-circuit board, and Vice President Noah Daniels ordered an airstrike on its location, thus destroying the chip. When the Russians received word of this development, President Suvarov aborted the attack. Redemption Three years before the events of Redemption, General Benjamin Juma made a bid for power in Africa, resulting in a tribal war which cost the lives of tens of thousands of civilians. His forces were eventually disarmed by the U.S., and the United Nations was appointed to monitor his activities. Juma would later come in contact with Starkwood CEO Jonas Hodges, who supplied him with highly-advanced weapons systems. Juma would then begin amassing a large paramilitary force to make another power grab, this time in Sangala. His lieutenant, Colonel Iké Dubaku, organized mass kidnappings of Sangalan children, who were then brainwashed to serve in Juma's army. These children, called "little soldiers," were sent to perform menial, often deadly tasks, such as clearing minefields. During Redemption, Juma's forces had already crossed the border into Sangala and were preparing to move on the capital, Mali Baso. Prime Minister Ule Matobo pleaded for the U.S. to intervene, and both Congress and the president-elect were in favor of military aid in the region. President Daniels, however, did not want the U.S. to get involved in another foreign war, and instead opted to evacuate the Matobos and all U.S. nationals from the country. Day 7 By Day 7, Juma had seized control of Sangala and begun a genocidal campaign throughout the region, claiming the lives of an estimated 300,000 people. In response, President Allison Taylor was preparing to launch a full-scale military invasion of the country to overthrow the Juma regime, and then restore the democratic government under Ule Matobo. The Joint Chiefs predicted that resistance to the invasion would be minimal, as airstrikes were set to severely weaken Juma's defenses and pave a clear path to the capital. By 8:24am ET, the U.S. expeditionary force was within striking distance of the Sangalan coast, awaiting the green light from the president. However, President Taylor was forced to hold off on military action when Colonel Dubaku came into possession of the CIP device, and threatened to use it to kill American civilians. The People's Freedom Army used this as an opportunity to move on a refugee camp in Kasanga Province, putting over 2,000 lives at risk. However, with the promise of American intervention, a number of Juma's soldiers defected to the Sangalan resistance. Dubaku was eventually captured, and by 5:16pm, the invasion was underway. As expected, resistance was minimal. The Americans' first major victory was at Kasanga Province, where they liberated the refugee camps from Juma's forces. By 6:04pm, U.S. forces had reached Mali Baso and laid waste to the presidential palace, prompting many of Juma's forces to flee from the fighting. Meanwhile, the Americans were successful in encircling Sangala City, encountering little resistance while securing even the most dangerous neighborhoods. In preparation for the invasion, Juma's forces hid large stockpiles of ammunition and supplies in a series of underground bunkers throughout the city. Juma and his top soldiers would themselves be killed during their abortive siege of the White House. Day 8 Prior to his becoming President of the IRK, Omar Hassan served as a general in the Kamistani Revolutionary Guard when they were deployed to Abul. General Hassan led a bloody, four-day campaign to secure the province's perimeter. Despite a lack of optimism from his fellow generals, Hassan proved victorious. Day 9 At 8:59pm GMT, the Chinese carrier ''Shenyang was hit by two torpedoes fired from the nearby [[USS Massachusetts|USS Massachusetts]]. The crew of the Massachusetts operated under the pretense that they were ordered by Strategic Command. In reality, the order was fabricated by Chinese terrorist Cheng Zhi. Unknowing of this, the Chinese government considered the deaths of thousands of their crewmen as an act of war, and President Wei ordered military action against the United States. At 9:22pm, six J-16s were scrambled from Datong Air Base, and three destroyers off the Chinese coast weighed anchor. The J-16s were joined by an even larger squadron, and both they and the fleet of destroyers were mobilized for an attack on the U.S. naval bases in Okinawa, Japan. The U.S. dispatched their own squadron to shadow the J-16s. Not long afterward, the Chinese launched two SC-19 missiles which took out two American surveillance satellites. It was then that President James Heller raised the alert level to DEFCON 3. By 10:07pm, eight Chinese landing craft were en route to Okinawa. American forces were cleared to engage the Chinese as soon as they got within twelve miles of the island. In addition, Chinese nuclear-armed submarines were ordered to ascend to firing depth. In response, the U.S. ordered their nuclear subs and silos to remain alert. Jack Bauer apprehended Cheng just as the Chinese breached the perimeter, and the CIA forwarded video confirmation to the Politburo. President Wei then hastily called off the attack, just seconds before it was to commence. Notable wars and battles * The Battle of Kosovo occurred in 1389 when Ottoman Turks invaded present-day Kosovo, fighting against the armies of a Serbian prince. The Ottomans were victorious, ushering in four centuries of Islamic rule in the region. * The American Civil War was a civil war fought in the United States during 1861. The Atlantic Avenue Tunnel was sealed up during the Civil War. The war also prompted President Abraham Lincoln to suspend habeas corpus. * During 1918, Europe was ravaged by World War I, a conflict characterized by the use of trenches and mustard gas. The aftermath of the war saw the emergence of communism and Nazism. * World War II was a global war centered around the military conquests of Nazi Germany, which nearly defeated the rest of Europe. A major front of this war pitted Germany against the Soviet Union. One of the veterans who fought on this front was Oleg Malenov, on the side of the Soviets. * The Soviet Union invaded Afghanistan in the 1980s, beginning the Soviet-Afghan war. The CIA supplied weapons to the mujahideen fighters, which proved instrumental in their role in defeating the Soviets. * During the 1990s, the Gulf War was fought throughout the Persian Gulf between Iraq and the coalition forces led by the U.S. and the U.K.. The main offensive of the war was code-named "Operation Desert Storm." Veterans who served in this war include Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning. See also * Wars and battles category External links * Category:Terminology Category:Day 2 Category:Day 6 Category:Redemption Category:Day 7 Category:Day 8 Category:Day 9